


Be With Me

by Maiihemm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Lost Love, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiihemm/pseuds/Maiihemm
Summary: Rey defeated Palpatine, but Ben wasn't able to save her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration came straight from @tinybluewitch on TikTok. Please go follow her because her video is absolutely amazing.

She had done it. The nobody from Jakku had won. She had funneled everything she had into defeating the man that wanted to hurt everyone. He wanted to kill everyone she loved and there was no way she could _ever_ let that happen. When she had laid on her back and begged the Jedi of old to be there for her, she only had one thing in mind. It didn’t matter if she died. It didn’t matter if she ceased to exist. All that mattered was that everyone else would survive. Everyone else would have a _chance_.

She vaguely smiled to herself as she stumbled forward. Even though she felt her own life slipping away, her friends would make it. The Resistance would live to see another day. The First Order would finally fall and end the tyranny it had been inflicting across the universe. There would be a chance for balance.

Her mind flashed to Finn as she felt his force signature in the sky above her. How had she not noticed that his light was so bright? She should have known but knowing that there would still be light left in the universe to take care of everyone she loved filled her with so much warmth. The light wouldn’t die with her. Finn would always carry it everywhere he went.

She finally collapsed forward and felt herself slip out of consciousness. She always thought she would feel fear or pain in her final moments. It wasn’t quite peace, but it wasn’t as scary as she anticipated. She felt less alone in that moment than she ever did in the desert on Jakku. She wondered if it was because she knew she wasn’t really alone. All those voices that had given her strength would always be there. She never had to be alone again.

Once she finally slipped away from her physical life, she looked at the blue mist swirling around her. It was almost peaceful to feel so free. She had read a little about the in-between world that light siders went to in the Jedi text, but she had no idea if it was real or not. It was something that was easy to accept. It felt like she had always been there even though she figured it hadn’t been. The universe was safe, and she had become one with the force.

Suddenly she heard the most heartbreaking scream. She looked around and tried to pinpoint where the agony was coming from.

_Ben?_

Ben. The last she saw him he had been flung backwards. Was he okay? Did he make it? He must have. She couldn’t feel him in the in-between.

He wasn’t there.

A second scream tore through the force and she knew then it was him.

_Ben._

She hoped that he could hear her but the pain coming from him was more than she could take. A sob slipped from her lips as she brought her hands up to her face.

The universe was saved but Ben, _her Ben_ , he was now utterly alone. He had brought him back to the light just to have them torn apart again. She fell to her knees as reality washed over her. She wasn’t _gone_ but she didn’t know if he would ever be able to feel her again. His greatest fear was being abandoned and she was the last person in the universe that he had any hope in. He had traveled across the universe just so she wouldn’t have to face the dark by herself. He had given up _everything_ just to take her hand.

She hadn’t meant to leave him behind. She _never_ wanted to leave him. She wasn’t going to say she regretted saving everyone, but she regretted that she had to leave him to do it. He felt like everyone always left him in the end, and now she was gone too.

They had told each other that they weren’t alone. Not anymore. Not as long as they had each other.

She shut her eyes and desperately tried to reach out to him. She needed him to know how she felt. She didn’t want to run anymore. She didn’t want him to feel that pain. They both had felt _so alone_ for _so long._

She just wanted to take his hand.

_Be with me. Please, Ben. Be with me._


End file.
